An Easy Mission or That's What We Thought
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: It was supposed to be easy mission, but when Levy looked to the dark forest, she had an odd feeling that this was not going to be an easy mission at all. A Gajevy fanfic.


**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T (for foul language (Gajeel and his pouty mouth) :P)

**A.N.:** Another fanfiction! This is for the prompt for nursing. I'm not sure if this one is any good, but I will try my best! I plan to have 2 fanfics for this one, 1 with levy nursing Gajeel and the other with Gajeel nursing Levy (which would be quite interesting ;P)! Thanks for all the support, and always reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

"Dammit, woman! Can't you be a little fucking gentler?!" Gajeel yelled pulling his arm back from were Levy was trying to put salve on it.

Levy shut her eyes and breathed in and out. "Gajeel! Stop being a big baby! If you want to heal faster, you need to let me treat your wounds!" she yelled right back at him, giving him an evil glare.

"I'm not a baby! I'm not the short one here," Gajeel said in response.

Levy smacked his injured arm in response. This man was infuriating.

"Fuck, WOMAN!" Gajeel yelled at her.

She kept glaring at him. He clamped his mouth shut when he realized that she was giving him evil eyes and her hair was standing on end. He really should shut up or she might just kill him, even if she is a little Shrimp. He looked the other way, and moved his arm closer to her.

She smiled then, "Good, now I can get you patched up!" Gajeel grumbled in response. As she was bandaging him up, he thought about everything that happened until this moment. They were on a mission together, thanks to Markarov's doing, taking out some bandits in the area. The bandits used ruins to cover their tracks, so that's the reason for Levy being there, and Gajeel was to be the brawn to catch them.

Gajeel and Levy set out from the guild, Gajeel with a confident grin on his face; Levy more of a worried frown. He slowed his pace to match her shorter legs, and noticed her frown. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I can take 'em!" he said puffing out his chest.

"It's not that you can't, it's just that they use ruins. That means that they have a stronger mage than your basic bandit."

"You know how to crack them though."

She smiled softly at his praise, "I do know how, but I can't help having a bad feeling."

He didn't say anything in response to that as they continued walking towards the forest that hid the bandits. Before they entered, Levy stopped, "Looks like we're here." Gajeel stopped also and was looking at it too. It was completely dark in there, darker than it should be. It made the top of his hairs stand up, but he chose to ignore it. He had a job to do, and he wasn't about to let a couple of bandits stop him. "Stay close to me," he told Levy as they started to enter the forest. She nodded in response.

It was completely dark and quiet, eerily quiet. It was so quiet, Gajeel could hear Levy's fast heartbeats. All of sudden, he saw a flash of movement a head of them. He halted, which made Levy bump in to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she peered around him trying to see in to the forest. He saw it again, a shadow of a person. "Stay here," he said as he ran after it.

"Wait!" he heard Levy scream as she was running to catch up, but he blocked her out, so intent on catching the shadow figure. He had almost caught up to it, when he heard Levy a little ways behind him, "Gajeel! It's a trap!" But before he could stop he felt himself getting frozen in place by some unseen magic, not being able to control his movements. He heard malicious laughter just ahead of him, while the shadowy figure made himself known. Fuck.

He glared at the man, not being able to make out his face because of his hood, but he knew he must be one of the bandits they were after. "I seemed to have caught a wolf in my trap! My lucky day! I wonder where the little rabbit ran off too." Levy! Shit! Gajeel shut his eyes trying to concentrate on where she was. With his heightened dragon senses he was able to pick her out from the surroundings, but she must have put a mask spell on herself, because he really had to concentrate on his hearing her heartbeat to be able to realize she was not far off. That's good, hopefully she had enough time to get away.

"Here, little bunny, I have a treat for you." He couldn't make out the man's face, but he could see him grin from where he was standing. Gajeel just wanted to punch that crooked grin off his face.

The man went quite then, trying to listen to his surroundings, but not being able to hear anything. The man had a frown on his face then looked at Gajeel, "Where is she?"

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders at that (at least the best he could) and gave the man a toothy grin, "Must have ran off."

The man reached out then, grabbing on to Gajeel's neck, his grip pretty strong which surprised Gajeel. "I doubt that Mr. Wolf." Gajeel tried to fight back, but the man's magic was too strong. Gajeel then heard Levy shout, "Solid Script: Fire!" And the man jumped back before it could hit him. His smirk returned. Dammit! "Levy, get out of here!" Gajeel yelled as he saw the man smirk again.

"I can't leave you here!" Levy said as she came out to stand in front of him blocking the man from getting to Gajeel.

"The rabbit came out to play I see!"

She then poured spell after spell on the man, which he either dodged or blocked. She kept pouring spells until Gajeel could she was getting physically drained. She paused to catch her breath, hands on her knees, sweat coming down her brow. Dammit, Gajeel was angry that he was stuck in this stupid ruin and couldn't help her. She needed to get out of here before she got hurt or something even worse. Gajeel gritted his teeth and sent the man daggers.

The man then saw his opportunity and smirked. "Lev, run!" Gajeel tried to yell at her, but the man was too fast. By the time she looked up, the man was in front of her. He smirked and then had his hand on her neck in a choke hold. Levy was trying to pull herself out of her grasp. Move hands, Gajeel thought to himself. He needed to get himself to move out of this ruin. He was never afraid in his life, but in this moment, when he saw Levy trying to grasp for air, he was afraid. He couldn't think of the thought of his life without her. He then saw words on her mouth then and could make out the faintest, "Ure.. tuis.. hostis.. ad cinerem.."

He then saw the man scream and pull his hands sharply away from Levy, dropping her on the ground in the process. She coughed then scrambled up heading to Gajeel. She had closed her eyes, held her hands out to Gajeel, and was enchanting again in the weird language again. He looked behind her and saw the man still bending the other way holding his hands. He noticed he got up then. "You bitch!" he swerved around towards them and Gajeel noticed his palms were red like they had been burnt. Levy ignored him as she continued chanting. He raised his palms towards Levy and chanted, "Fulmen Ictu Hostis Tuus!" Gajeel could see a lightning bolt strike out from his palm towards her. He all of sudden could feel his hands again, and had put her behind him as he put up his right arm to block it. It coursed through him like a conductor. One of his knees went to ground in that moment, as he forced his energy to re-gather. "GAJEEL!" he could here Levy shout from behind him, but he held out his hand for her to halt, as he stared at his opponent. "Get back," he ground out, which he heard her footsteps slowly retreat behind him. His opponent was then trying to figure what Gajeel was going to do, but before he had anytime to figure out, Gajeel was already on him, throwing fist after iron fist on the man's chest and face, just thinking the whole time of what he did to Levy and could have done if she didn't have that spell up her sleeve. He threw one last punch as he shouted, "Iron God Sword!" flattening the man in to the ground.

Gajeel let out ragged breaths after that, and turned around to check on Shorty. He saw her come out then, and ran towards him. He smirked at her then, his injured arm against his chest, "I told you I could take 'em!" He felt his legs start to give out then because of his weakened state, but she already had his good arm over her shoulders, helping him to a log to sit down on. She then went and pulled out the medical kit and grabbed the healing ointment and smeared it on his arm.

"Dammit, woman! Can't you be a little fucking gentler?!"

They bickered and Gajeel finally let up on letting her bandage him up. She wasn't a healer, he knew that, but he could see she was sincerely trying to help in any way she could. He looked down at her then, and could see tears start to form in her eyes. "W-why are you crying?!" his free hand clinching at his side.

She touched the bandage with one hand, and wiped at her tears with her other. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You shouldn't have taken that lightning bolt for me. You could have died."

He smirked and crossed his arms, "Like I said before, I can't get killed off that easily."

She looked at him then, and smiled that beautiful smile of hers at him which made his heart skip some beats. He then saw the hand prints at her neck and his eyes furrowed. He lifted his hand to her neck rubbing his fingers against the mark. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it will heal, it's not as bad as your arm though," she said as she started blushing in response to his touch. He kept his hand on her neck, wishing at that moment he had healing dragon slayer's powers so he could get rid of those marks. It didn't fit her pale slender neck. He glanced up slightly, and saw her full lips, his eyes memorizing the form and texture. The perfect shape for the perfect fairy face she had. He then saw her lips move, "Um, Gajeel, is there something on my face?"

He jerked back suddenly and looked the other way. "N-no, I just, um.."

She giggled then. He turned around and then realized she was standing up in front of him, bending towards him with that happy care free smile on her face. "We should probably go tie that guy up before he wakes up."

He just nodded in response and followed her to tie the bastard up, not missing the hop to her step. He smirked then, Shrimp might not be a healer, but she sure did heal the hole within his dark heart, bringing a brightness that wasn't there before. She was his sunlight that he couldn't live without.


End file.
